The Pup Who Could Fly
THIS IS MOVIE BASED OFF OF "THE SPONGE WHO COULD FLY (THE LOST EPISODE OF SPONGEBOB) *''Scene opens up in front of Nickeloden Studios, where a security guard is standing by the gate]'' *''' Narrator:' Last week, a never-before-seen episode of PAW Patrol was discovered under a desk at Nickelodeon Studios. ''large crowd of excited people is shown Now all the world is waiting in fevered anticipation to watch... title appears on screen the PAW Patrol Lost Episode! aerial shot of the town of Encino appears Now, to present the Lost Episode, from Encino, California, the president of the PAW Patrol fan club, Joe his house, a young boy is inside the shower, humming; a bird named Fuzzy flies up *'Fuzzy:' Joe! Joe! The kids are here. the toilet *'Joe:' Wah! the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Fluffy, don't you know this is Joe private time? at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? *'Fuzzy:' They're here to see the lost episode! *'Joe:' But I haven't got the lost episode because I... well, I lost it! to cry *'Children:' off-screen No, Joe! Please! Don't say that, Joe! Please! *'Joe:' But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about old PAW Patrol. the curtain and cries loudly. cuts to a montage of the PAW Patrol's greatest moments *'Narrator:' Remembering the PAW Patrol. walks into the room, and starts playing, then Rubble uses his shovel to save to baby sea turtles, after that it shows Skye flying to a snowy montain and coming back with a bucket of snow, Zuma is then shown using his mission PAW gear to saving a baby whale and Berrie is shown proving Donny is evil; an audience applauds; cuts back to Joe, who is sitting on the couch *'Joe:' I don't believe I lost the Lost Episode. in his peg leg I never lose anything. *'Fuzzy:' What about your leg? *'Joe:' Well, yeah, but... *'Fuzzy:' And your eye. *'Joe:' Well, the eye, I... *'Fuzzy:' And your hand. *'Joe:' And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Fuzzy away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where the Lost Episode is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Fuzzy; he mutters gibberish and then falls over *'Fuzzy:' What is it? Brawk! *'Joe:' Hey... it's a map! It's a map to the Lost Episode of PAW Patrol I lost! *'Fuzzy:' It's a dream come true! *'Joe:' giggles We gotta go find it, Joe! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Fuzzy! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Fuzzy *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! *'Joe:' elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mayor Goodway's house. past the woman's house *'Mayor Goodway:' Would you boys like some cookies? *'Joe:' Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mayor. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking *'Mayor Goodway:' Okay, don't catch a cold. *'Joe:' Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it''Oh! ''somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for the pups. Only for the pups into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse and screams''Whoa! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up; screams and hits the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round and screams; he then slowly climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him and finally he screams while he gets pushed on the swing by a little girl and then screams as the swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused and then cuts to Joe digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this lost episode! laughs Dig it, get it? some more *'Fuzzy:' in sand You stink! *'Joe:' And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Fuzzy, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand''Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! *'Joe:' ''the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Joe takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Fuzzy, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up''Yeah! Popcorn. ''a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table''Pickled garlic! ''a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits downFuzzy hit the remote! *'Fuzzy:' an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on *'Joe:' the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen''I can't believe it. More PAW Patrol! ''eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five''This is so exciting! ''shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! Pipe down! *''Cycles" begins on the TV screen; Chase is walking down the road while techno music plays in the background; his body squishes up, then returns to normal; then, his body extends and his arms flail around; he returns to normal, then squishes up three times, shrinking smaller and smaller, in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; once again, squishes up smaller and smaller in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; starts running frantically while sweating and looking left to right; extends his body, this time with his tongue sticking out and flailing around; begins frantically running again; his limbs and body separate and his eyes pop out of his head; begins walking normally again; "Walk Cycles" ends; color bars appear on the TV, along with a beeping noise; Joe stares blankly for a moment'' *'Joe:' That's it? That's the Lost Episode? That was just a bunch of cheap walk cycles! *'Fuzzy:' What a rip. *'Joe:' Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears The pups betrayed us?! over to a wall of framed PAW Patrol pictures; begins tearing them off the wall I'm sorry I ever started this stupid fan club in the first place! his PAW Patrol merchandise filled room and starts throwing things everywhere I'm gonna get rid of all my PAW Patrol stuff All of it! All of it! his PAW Patrol boxers out of his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying *'Fuzzy:' Sheesh, what a hothead! *'Announcer:' TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "PAW Patrol Episode 118 The Real Lost Episode" And now, the real Lost Episode! *'Fuzy:' Brawk! Patchy, come back! There's more! *'Joe:' the door Really? the door, then reenters again, quickly reversing what he did earlier to get back his PAW Patrol stuff; sits back down Hooray! Let's watch! *''Pup Who Could Fly" opens up in a Field full of bumble bees'' *''' Narrator:' Here we see the proud bee hunter. ''stands completely still at the top of a hill, holding his net He stands motionless to lure the honey-bee into a false sense of security. bee flys right be him And when his prey ventures to close, he springs into action. *'Chase:' on his safety glasses; turns into a spring and bounces after the bees; stops in midair and looks down Huh? out and starts falling downward, now in normal form and hits the ground Ooh! into seven smaller Chases', who all run away and then join back together, except for one, which Chase catches and places in an open space on his backside; wipes the sweat off his forehead Phew! I salute you, oh majestic honey-bee. a bee that buzzes over his head Your command of the sky is unmatched. Floating just out of the reach of my net, but near enough that I can see your untamed beauty. bee floats up and down above Chases' palm; music begins to play as a microphone lowers in front of him; he clears his throat ♪If only I could join you there in the air. Floating free without a care. I wish I could fly. And see things with a different eye.♪ two eyes combine into one big eye; the camera zooms into it and his pupil becomes him flying through the sky ♪I would fly so very high and touch the sky.♪ through a crowd ♪And never have to ask why it is that I can't fly♪ blue sky backdrop turn back into Jellyfish Fields, and Chase falls to the ground; he gets up Wait a minute, I'm forgetting the words of Grandpa Chase. thought cloud appears above Chases' head; Chases' grandfather is inside of it *'Grandpa Chase:' If we were meant to fly, we'd have propellers on our heads or jet engines on our backs. cloud disappears *'Chaase:' snaps I'm gonna follow his advice, by gum. I'll invent a flying machine! to Chase working on building a plane outside of a barn; Marshall walks up to him *'Marshall:' What's that contraption, Chase? *'Chase:' That, Marshall, is a flying machine. *'Marshall:' laughs *'Chase:' What's so funny? *'Marshall:' Well, it's like my grandpa used to say. thought cloud appears over his head; Grandpa Chase is inside it again *'Grandpa Chase :' If we were meant to fly, uh... hey, I'm not your grandfather! Marshall in the head with his cane; the thought cloud disappears *'Chase:' Well, here I go, Chase! to the front I'm off to fly with the Honey-Bees! Ignition, check! the propeller around Landing gear... the tire check! Complimentary peanuts... up a bag of peanuts check-a-roo. into the cockpit, now with a hat and glasses on Ready for takeoff! a handle forward; the plane starts up, then comes to pieces; the propeller spins through the air and slices through a grain silo next to the farm; sand pours out of it and covers him and Marshall *'Marshall:' You cut a hole in Farmer Al's grain silo! *'Chase:' Don't remind me. *'Farmer Al:' up I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines! Now git! and Chase run away *'Marshall:' We better do what he says. He knows how to grow food! to Marshall standing in front of his puphouse, looking dumb; Chase runs up with blueprints in his hand *'Chase:' Well, it took me all night, but here they are. The new blueprints! I wasn't even close with that last one. Propellers, rudders... raspberries; cuts to him standing on the top of a cliff in a rubbery bat costume This one's gonna fly! out the wings; the camera focuses on Chase's butt, which is sticking out more than ever I can feel it. Ready, Marsh? *'Marshall:' the bottom of the cliff Ready! *'Chase:' and starts flapping his wings; starts gasping It's working, Marshall! I'm flying! I'm... to fly falling! the ground Ooh! runs over and sprays him with a fire extinguisher; cuts to Chase, holding a clipboard, and Marshall, walking *'Chase:' This is it, Marshall. The physics are all here. This time, I'm gonna fly! up to a lawn chair with two balloons attached to it and a brick sitting on it *'Marshall:' Oh boy, a birthday party! *'Chase:' laughs No, Marshall. This is the Chase Flyer Mark Three. over and picks up the brick All you do is remove the brick, or ballast, and... around and realizes that his invention is no longer there Huh? up and sees it flying away Well, back to the drawing board. *'Marshall:' Can we have the cake now? singing Happy, happy birthday to you! to Chase, attached to a red kite, which is attached to a bicycle that Marshall is on *'Chase:' Marshall, get ready to say "Eureka!" *'Marshall:' Okay! *'Chase:' Go! starts pedaling; Chase lifts up off the bucket he is standing on and flies through the air It's working! I'm flying! past three fish on the side of the road *'Boy #1:' Hey! Look at that guy tied to a kite! *'Boy #2' Why's he doing that? *'Boy #3:' Oh my goodness... *'Boy #2:' Why's he doing that? *'Boy #1:' He'll fall and break his... *'Girl :' Can you see from up there? *'Chase:' Do not be afraid, earthbound people. I am not a flying monster, I am just one of you. the kite snaps on him and falls out of the sky D'oh! keeps pedaling as Chase repeatedly hits the ground behind him Ow! Marshall! Ow! Marshall! Ow! Marshall! Ow! Marshall! three fish crack up; cuts to the store; Chase is standing at the cash register in front of the store owner; he puts the shredded kite on the counter Excuse me, sir, but I would like to return this kite. *'Store Owner:' Hey... I know you. Yeah, from today's paper! up a newspaper with a picture of Chase on the front page and the headline "Local Nutcase Tries to Fly" *'Chase:' "Local nutcase tries to fly"?! I'm a nutcase because I follow my dreams? Well, they laughed at the guy who invented light bulbs too! *'Store Owner:' No they didn't. *'Chase:' his fist You'll see. outside, and past a boy and his mother *'Boy:' Look mom, it's the Bird Man of Adventure Bay. *'Mable (his mom I'm not stealing Mabel from Tundra this is Spongebob spoof and the mom in the show's name is MABLE spelled differently then Mabel!) :' Wow! I wonder why he's still using his legs. *'Boy:' Come on, Bird Man. Flap your wings and fly! flapping motions; he and his mother laugh cruelly; Chase walks away, only to encounter many other pups *'Boy #1:' Hey, Bird Man, going to check on your eggs? *'Girl:' Maybe he's looking for a statue to poop on. *'Boy #2:' in front of Chase and starts flapping his arms and making chicken noises; a crowd of fish around him laughs *'Chase:' Go on and laugh, but it is a sad day in Adventure Bay when a pup is ridiculed for having dreams! fish holding babies stand to the side of him *'Mother #2:' You think you're the only one with unfulfilled dreams? *'Man:' I was supposed to be a concert pianist... until I realized I didn't have any fingers. at his paws *'Man #1:' We all had dreams. *'Girl:' What makes you so special? crowd of pups turns into an angry mob, along with pitchfork and torches *'Man #2:' Let's get him! *'Chase:' mob chases him; he starts panting, then stops Huh? zooms out to reveal Chase just stepped off the edge of a cliff and he screams *'Man #1:' Good riddance, dreamer! *'Chase:' as he lands in a Mud Removal truck Ooh! truck makes a sharp turn and Chase falls out, covered in mud; while falling Well, it can't get any worse. D'oh! in a Feather Delivery truck; sticks his head up, which is now covered with feathers I guess I spoke too soon. *'Narrotor' scene freezes Will Chase learn to fly? Stay tuned. *''to black.'' *''to Chase, with a towel wrapped around his body and the top of his head, looking out the window at the honey bees flying by'' *'Chase:' There they go again, Officer Bear sighs I suppose I'll never join them in the sky. I'll be stuck on the ground, sentenced to a flightless life. off his towel, under which is his underwear, and tosses it away Oh well. I guess all dreams aren't meant to come true. his pants and puts them on Back to reality. over to the sink; Chase makes Officer Bear follow *'Officer Bear:' a sqeaky sound *'Chase:' No, Officer Bear, my dreams are silly. the towel off of his head; grabs a comb and blow-dryer and starts brushing and drying his hair; the phone rings; he sticks the blow-dryer partially in his pants and answers the phone Hello? No, this isn't the Bird Man of Adventure Bay. What? blow-dryer starts to inflate his pants No, I certainly do not live in a birdcage. Who is this? Joe Momma? Well, listen up, Joe. Bear falls over I hate to break it to you, but flying is impossible. upward and hits the ceiling I have to go now. My head just hit the ceiling. Huh? Hey! Look,Officer Bear! the blow-dryer out of his pants I... I think I'm flying! Bumble Bee Fields, here I come! top half of his pineapple opens up and he flies out of it *''Boy'': points Mom, look! It's the flying guy! *'Mable:' Wow, I guess he wasn't a lunatic after all. *'Chase:' over the town ♪I'm flying. I'm flying!♪ *'Citizens:' #1 pops up ♪He's flying!♪ #2 pops out the window ♪He's flying!♪ #1 pops up♪He's really, really flying!♪ opens her door; a boy pops out of the sewer, moving his fingers in rhythm *'Chaser:' ♪They laughed, they scoffed, before I had liftoff.♪ *'Citizens:' ♪But now he's flying.♪ passes over them ♪He's flying high in the sky.♪ #2 drives by in a boat; another fish drives behind them; a couple other fish enter the scene *'Chase:' ♪I'd love to hang around to say I told you so.♪ off ♪But it's off to Bumble Bee Fields I go!♪ by a sign pointing in the direction of the Fields, making it bobble ♪Roads and streets are not for me.♪ over an intersection with a stoplight *'Skye' ♪Help! Please help! My cat is up a tree. I've had her since I was a little girl.♪ a deep breath ♪But now it looks like the end of her world.♪ tree branch holding the snail snaps off No! *'Chase:' the cat Gotcha! hands the cat to Skye Next time, try the elevator. off *'Skye:' Thank you, Bird Man! *'Chase:' upward in a circle, leaving a swirling rainbow path behind him; flies up to a plane, in which Berrie is sitting, among others ♪I have never felt so free!♪ looks out the window at Chase in bewilderment ♪High in the sky is the place for me.♪ away; Berrie pulls down an oxygen mask and starts breathing heavily ♪Helping friends from up above.♪ flies onward some more, still leaving a rainbow path behind him; sprinkles drop down over a group of children; the boy who told him to flap his wings and fly Birdma sticks his tongue out and catches one, then makes a face in disgust ♪These are the things that I love!♪ up a dime off the ceiling of a building and drops it in Zuma's ♪I'll help Zuma reclaim his dime.♪ *'Zuma:' I'm rich! *''to Marshall who stares in awe at a mime doing his shtick; Chase swoops down and lifts him into the air'' *'Chase:' ♪And I'll save Marshall from this mime!♪ *'Marshall:' Thanks, buddy! *'Chase:' over to a kelp bush ♪Even Mayor Humdinger needs some help, when he gets tangled in the ke-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-elllllllp!♪ the bush, Mayor Humdinger is struggling to untangle himself from a piece of kelp; Chase lifts him up *'Mayor Humdinger:' Please put me down! *''to the Adventure Bay News, where Mayor Goodway is reporting'' *'Mayor Goodway:' All of Adventure Bay is abuzz over the identity of a mysterious flying pup who helps people. to a man, wearing a bad hairpiece *'The Man:' He found my hair piece! to Rocky *'Rocky:' He helps people... and he flies... and he helps people. *'Mayor Goodway:' at the desk Who knows what superhero act of courage he'll astound us with next? *''to a foggy night at the beach; the lighthouse is shining its light around, when suddenly, it goes out; Johnson and an old pup run up'' *'Boy #2:' Oh no! The light in the lighthouse went out, and Cap'n Turbit is headed for the coastline! *'Cap'n Turbit:' through the fog in a boat on the lagoon *'Chase:' down I'm coming! out the old light bulb and reaches behind his back to get a new one; screws it in and flips the switch; it turns on and Cap'n Turbit turns back around; a crowd of people run up, cheering *'Boy #2:' Thanks, mysterious flying man! *'Cap'n Turbit:' into a large rock in the middle of the lagoon; starts to sink I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines! *'Chase:' away, with his pants deflated, brushing his hands off That's enough good deeds for one day. I've got a date with a flock of honey-bees. *'Zuma:' up Chase! Son! I need you and your magical pants! *'Chase:' But Zuma, I invented these pants so I could fly with the honey-bees! If I keep doing favors for people I'll never make my dreams a reality. to walk away *'Zuma:' But it's an emergency! *'Chase:' inflates his pants Let's roll! through the sky with Zuma in his paws Where to, Mr. Z? *'Zuma:' Uh... my garage. *'Chase:' You've got it! next to Zuma's' garage What's the emergency, Zum Zum! *'Zuma:' Are you sure you're up for it, boy? *'Chase:' I think my pants can handle it. *'Zuma:' I need you... *'Chase:' anxiously Yes? *'Zuma:' To clean... *'Chase:' Clean up crime? *'Zuma:' My garage. *'Chase:' pants deflate That's your emergency? *'Zuma:' But Chase, everyone knows it's easier to clean a garage when you can fly! *'Chase:' his arms All right, Zuma. I'll clean your garage. But after this, no more favors! his pants again; later, he flies out of the garage, finished with the job All done, Zuma *'Zuma:' sunbathing And the recyclables? *'Chase:' Aw, shrimp. around and reenters the garage; even later, he flies away Finally! Bumble Bee Fields, here I come! *'Marshall:' off-screen Chase! *'Chase: '''Marshall's in trouble! *'Marshall:' ''on his back in the street Chase! Chase! *'Chase:' down to him What is it, buddy? *'Marshall:' Will you scratch my tummy? gets annoyed but does it anyway Ah... *''montage begins'' *'Rubble:' Help me pick out a tie? out three different colored ties; Chase picks one *'James:' Clean my bathtub? unwillingly obeys *'Skye:' Balance my checkbook? scribbles in her checkbook *'Mayor Humdinger:' Help spread the word of evil? hands out newspapers with the headline "EVIL" on them *'Random person:' Untangle my phone chords? *'Boy #1:' Do my geometry? *'Girl:' Talk to my plants. *'Gray Pup:' Rub my scalp? rubs the man's scalp Mmm... oh yeah! *'Chase:' and starts flailing his arms Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be at Bumble Bee Fields right now. But instead, I'm rubbing your scalp. And I don't even know who you are. *'Gray Pup:' But, we went to elementary school together. *'Chase:' Dennis? rubbing his scalp again *'Dennis:' Mmm... oh yeah! *''to a crowd of fish searching for Chase'' *'Boy #1:' Chase! *'Boy:' Hey Chase! *'Boy #2:' Chase *'Chase:' behind a rock If I don't give these feverish favor-seekers the slip, I'll never get to fly with the bees. flies away *'Boy:' Hey! There he is! *'Chase:' faster *'Boy:' He's getting away! *'Lisa:' No! He owes us favors! *'Boy:' Get him! angry crowd chases after him, into Downtown Adventure Bay; while Chase flies past the buildings in a straight line, the crowd runs up and down each building; they stop at a cliff, before Bumble Bee Feilds; Chase keeps flying *'Chase:' I'm almost at Bumble Bee Fields. I'm gonna make it! *'Boy #3:' He's headed for the Fields! We'll Never catch him now! *'Farmer Al and Cap'n Turbit:' off-screen We'll take care of this! *'Crowd:' It's the Cannonball Crew! *'The Cannoball Crew:' a lit cannon, wearing a red helmet and suit; launches out of the cannon and toward Chase; they collide with him, and Chases' inflatable pants explode; the two hurtle toward the ground; Chase falls even further as the Cannonball crew opens up a red parachute I told you nothing good would come from city folk and their flying machines! crowd watches as Chase crashes to the ground; they walk over *'Boy #2:' What have we done? to cry Come on, everybody! I think a proper burial is in order. up the pants A pair of pants like these come around... once in a lifetime. crowd leaves; Chase, now in his underwear, regains consciousness *'Chase:' Well, it was fun while it lasted. up to Bumble Bee Fields, then walks away I guess I'm not meant to fly after all. starts to raise up in the air; a group of honey bees are below him, carrying him up''Huh? Hey! My bee friends are helping me fly! Without pants! I guess it just goes to show... ''honey-bees carry him back to Adventure Bay ♪You don't need a plane to fly♪ manlooks out the window at him♪Plastic wings may make you cry♪ flock of scallops fly by ♪Kites are made for windy days. Lawn chair with balloons... fly away♪ crowd of fish bury Chases' pants as the mourn over them ♪Inflatable pants... you may as well skip!♪ at his home; the bees put him back on the ground ♪If you want to fly, all you need... is friendship. Yeah.♪ bees buzz away; waves Goodbye, jellies! You taught me a valuable lesson. Although I'm not quite sure what it was. *'Marshall:' up Hey! Let's fly down to the pizza house for a slice. *'Chase:' No more flying for me, Marshall. I'll leave that to the honey-bees. his door *'Marshall:' Suit yourself. up his arm and flies away *'Chase:' back around Did Marshall just...? laughs Nah! his house again, but opens the door one last time, just to make sure. *'Joe:' Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? *'Fuzzy:' Let's watch it again. *'Joe:' chuckles That's a great idea, Fuzzy. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Joe on the head Eh... to the floor *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! *'Joe:' back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! *'Mayor Goodway:' in a wheelchair Don't mention it,Joeseph! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind *'Joe:' Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV D'oh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from a Training Video, then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Fuzzy flies over *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! Let me do it! *'Joeseph:' No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! Give me that! lights turns back on; Joe and Fuzzy fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! That's the mariachi band button. *'Joe:' Grrrrr... I hate technology!! *'Joe:' pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you. the VCR starts spitting out tape *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! Failure ahoy! *'Joe:' No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! Dah! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined the lost episode! Now it's lost forever! *'Fuzzy:' Brawk! Lost forever! *'Narrator:' Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess the lost episode will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, The PAW Patrol will live on in our hearts and in our minds. PAW Patrol constellation of Chase appears over Joe's house Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. Category:Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories by StarsGurl44 Category:StarsGurl44's Movie Category:StarsGirl44's Movie